


The Pink Spider

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It was curiosity that caught Yoshiki in the spider's web and now he must deal with the consequences.





	The Pink Spider

            The web had been built from the spider’s hair and it was curiosity that had led Yoshiki to get trapped in its pink embrace. The pink threads were so fine that they had been barely visible but the light had caught them at just the right angle to make a small part of the web sparkle like precious gems. Unable to resist, Yoshiki had wandered over to look and reaching out to touch he found his hand stuck to the thread. He pulled but it wouldn't break and he reached out with his free hand to try and rescue himself only to get that stuck as well. No need to panic, it was so fine that it must break easily and so Yoshiki focused his efforts on trying to break the bonds, only getting himself more stuck in the process.

            From the darkest corner of the web, the spider watched hungrily as his prey became more and more entangled. Human by the smell, he'd make a nice treat for the hungry demon who waited. His thread had held creatures bigger and greater than the blond haired man, so the spider wasn't concerned by Yoshiki's antics and as his prey’s legs became entangled as well the spider, in its human form, made its way down the web, immune to the stickiness of the threads.

            Seeing the pink haired man climb down the web Yoshiki breathed a sigh of relief before it occurred to him that such a feat should be impossible. This was no man it was a demon and the worry he had been feeling turned to fear. He knew all about demons and he knew that they rarely showed mercy to humans.

            “Such a beautiful man,” The spider commented, smiling as he took in the gentle features at a closer distance. “I'm going to enjoy eating you.”

            “I won't taste nice.” Yoshiki commented but the spider only laughed.

            “That's what they all say,” Came the answer, as the spider ran his tongue along Yoshiki's exposed neck, only to pull away confused. “You smell human, yet your taste isn't. What trickery is this?”

            “Perhaps I'm a demon too?” Yoshiki suggested.

            “This thread only captures God’s creatures, a demon would break through as if it was nothing more than hair, which if we're being literal it is.” The spider replied, as he studied Yoshiki some more. “Half demon, half human? Am I right?”

            “What if you are?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Humans are food, demons are good for sex,” The demon replied. “But half and half?”

            “You let go.” Yoshiki replied but the demon shook his head.

            “No, half demons I think I'll rape,” The demon replied with a smile. “How does that sound, half breed?” Yoshiki didn't answer as he had turned his attentions onto escaping the demon’s trap.

            “The names hide, fear it.” hide ordered, knowing Yoshiki couldn't escape. With a smile he opened his mouth to reveal two short fangs that were dripping a clear liquid, more like water than saliva. Knowing whatever hide was planning it would be bad, Yoshiki opened his mouth to scream for help but the spider’s mouth was already over his and the liquid slowly dripped into his mouth. It was tasteless and numbed his tongue by touch alone. Some sort of paralytic, that was making its way down his throat. There were only a few drops when hide pulled back but it was doing its job and Yoshiki soon found himself unable to move, even if he hadn't been stuck to the web.

            Though paralysed, Yoshiki could still feel his heart beating fast in his chest and his lungs were working fine, his eyes moved where he wanted them to but he couldn't escape and he couldn't call for help. Before him the pleased spider skilfully removed the bonds that held Yoshiki, leaving just one to stop him from falling to the floor.

            Reaching for his long pink hair, hide took a small amount and pulled lightly as it grew instantly from his head until it was a few meters long. Still attached to himself, hide used the thread to tie around Yoshiki's body and quickly climbed up his web letting his hair grow as he climbed until he reached his favourite spot, the exact middle. At this point he cut his hair using a razor sharp finger nail and pulled Yoshiki up to join him before quickly tying him to the web. It was a temporary measure to hold him, as he positioned himself spread eagled to the web.

            Bonded by pink hair along his arms and legs, Yoshiki knew he was at the spider’s mercy. There was nothing he could do to escape, paralysed and tied what hope did he have? He supposed being raped was better than being eaten alive but that was hardly enough to sooth his fear.

            Playfully hide ran his nail along the cloth that clothed Yoshiki until it began to hang in rags from the half demon’s torso. Slowly, one by one, hide removed strips of cloth and let it fall to the floor, taking his time to undress Yoshiki, finding himself more and more impressed by the body that was being revealed.

            Eagerly hide began to lick Yoshiki's chest, enjoying the taste that he knew of as sex, only now he knew he could taste the faint hints of human underneath and found it added to the thrill of this game. He had made the right decision, this was for the best and was already proving to be a lot more fun than eating dinner.

            As the last scrap of clothing fell to the floor hide smiled in delight, Yoshiki was gorgeous, with far more muscles than hide had expected. Smiling happily, he began to lick the blond’s neck, savouring the taste before he gently nipped the skin getting a taste of blood as well.

            Scratching Yoshiki's chest with his nail hide left four bleeding lines across Yoshiki's chest that provided him with the perfect drink. Happily he savoured Yoshiki's taste before recovering his self-control. He wasn't supposed to be eating his prey and with that thought, hide began to undress, letting his own clothes fall among the scraps of cloth down below.

            Already hard hide slipped through his web until he was behind Yoshiki and wrapping his arms around Yoshiki's back he positioned himself so that he could easily slide his erection into the half breed, which he did without hesitation. Wrapping his legs around the blond he reinforced his grip and began to thrust hard and fast into Yoshiki's body, with no regard for the pain the blond was feeling.

            Yoshiki was in agony but pleasure was there too and to his embarrassment he found himself hard and enjoying every thrust, even with the pain. He always had been into S&M and this was fuelling his fantasies with an intensity he had never felt before. Who would have thought being raped by a demon would prove to be the ultimate turn on?

            It seemed to go on and on, as hide had a stamina that humans could only dream off and the paralytic poison began to wear off. Yoshiki was still trapped but moans were escaping now as his mouth was able to form sounds. He found himself crying out for more, for hide to be rougher and behind him he felt a change in his aggressor, who was shocked to find Yoshiki was loving this.

            “Do you like having your body abused?” hide asked, his voice revealing his shock.

            “You could call it a fetish.” Yoshiki admitted before he let out a loud moan of pure pleasure.

            “You’re a strange creature.” hide commented, thrusting a few more times before he came inside Yoshiki with a self-satisfied moan of pleasure. Clinging to Yoshiki, he wondered what he should do now. He hadn't thought this far through and he hadn't expected Yoshiki to enjoy it. Perhaps a man like Yoshiki was worth having around?

            “You know, raping you was fun for me as well,” hide commented. “Perhaps we can do it again sometime?”

            “You think I'm crazy, don't you?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “You are crazy.” hide replied and though he didn't say anything in response, Yoshiki knew hide was right. He was completely insane but his body wanted what it wanted and humiliation and pain were his aphrodisiacs.

            “Please, touch me.” Yoshiki begged and hide decided that he would see the blond through to his end after all. The truth was he was lonely and it would be nice to have a man who would willingly walk into his trap.

            Wrapping his hand around Yoshiki's length, hide quickly bought his partner to completion before letting him out of the web. On the floor Yoshiki's body shook as he began to regain full movement but hide left him alone to recover.

            “Take my clothes, I'll just steal my dinner’s. I'm sure I'll catch a real human soon enough.” hide commented before disappearing up his web to lurk in the dark corner once more. One day soon he'd capture Yoshiki again but for now the half breed could go free. He was good at waiting in the shadows.


End file.
